Mario, the First Fighter- Smash Stories 1
by ArceusFireForme
Summary: <html><head></head>The first story in a series about how the characters in SSB came to be in the fight. These stories may have some changed details for the sake of the plot, but I hope they'll be good! Once I have enough characters explained, I'll start having them meet and stuff.</html>
1. Chapter 1: A Normal Day

It was a normal day...

So he thought.

Mario Jumpman rolled out of bed, yawning as he did so. Yesterday contained the most physical exertion he had subjected his stout body to since the last kidnapping.

It had been about four months since the last Bowser scheme- a far-fetched one, at that. The Koopa King had gone so far as to hold Peach above a pit of boiling lava and threaten to drop her if Mario came within range of his castle. It was a poorly thought out plan, as the whole point of kidnapping Peach was to have her for himself, and he couldn't spend any time with her if she was a few feet above the bubbling magma.

It was no problem for Mario to save her. A few (hundred) jumps and he was at the castle. Bowser didn't notice him in the guise of a Koopa.

Back to the day. Four months was the longest time Mario had gone without any defense against a Bowser attempt, but that could mean he was plotting something big. Mario, lulled into peace by the lack of danger, became lazier and lazier.

On this day, the normal day, he noticed this. He would begin training again.

He swapped his striped pajamas for the traditional red and blue of his previous heroics. He straightened his magnificent moustache and placed his cap on his head. Mario was ready.

He would start by jumping out the window. The five-story window that resides next to his bed would be no problem.

Mario got a running start. His much loved boots thumped on the soft, carpeted floor. Mario performed an elegant dive through the small opening that Peach insisted on never closing. "For the birds," she says.

The plump plumber spun his arms and kept his knees bent. He landed with a roll, nothing too eventful.

The next few hours were spent running, jumping, and spinning. Mario's body was back into shape. It was rather easy to lose excess pounds and train one's agility through jumping over bottomless pits and spikes. His body was ready.

His mind was, as well. Mario, through hundreds of adventures, had a brain to rival that of the most talented physicians. Within milliseconds, he could calculate speed, mass, acceleration, and mentally map out his route through any jump or run. Contrary to common belief, running and jumping wasn't as easy as it looked.

Happy with his performance, Mario turned to visit his favorite room in the castle- the Trophy Room.


	2. Chapter 2: The Trophy Room

The Trophy Room was the place where a steady supply of all sorts of powerups were kept, as well as some of his most prized possessions. Mario just loved to walk into the room and smell the powerups. All reminded him of his past adventures.

He walked down the long and brightly lit hallway, his boots thumping against the long red carpet. The thumping stopped as he admired F.L.U.D.D., a souvenir he had taken from Delfino Plaza all those years ago.

He suddenly had an indescribable urge to fly, thus proving the purpose of the powerup room. Mario often had sudden and unprovoked desires to do something, like shoot fire or become briefly invincible. He had full choice with the Trophy Room.

The thumping resumed as he made a mad dash down the corridor to find the flying powerups. He was not disappointed- he found a Propeller Shroom (a mechanical and very artificial creation), a red star, and many others. He gently pressed the request button that resided underneath the Propeller Shroom.

A few minutes and copious amounts of grinding noises revealed that the Propeller Shrooms had malfunctioned. Mario returned to the room and requested a Red Star.

The Red Star was an interesting creation. Rosalina had invented it to allow flight for other humans. It loosened the hold of gravity on the possessor, allowing them to move freely through the air.

MAN, was it slow.

A few more failed attempts left our hero frustrated. Why was it so hard to have free travel through the air?

Then, it hit him like a Koopa Shell. Except Koopa shells hurt and this idea did not.

He knew where to go to fly.


End file.
